<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters by justarandomdemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357836">Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justarandomdemon/pseuds/justarandomdemon'>justarandomdemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, also a bit of archthorne, and cadence, chapter 2 is just a crackfic, hawthorne is too, mordence, morridence, morrigan is just.... super gay, okay thats enough tagging, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justarandomdemon/pseuds/justarandomdemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan tries to write a love letter to Cadence, and fails miserably</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morrigan Crow/Cadence Blackburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strike><em>Dear Cadence,</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>Cadence,</em> </strike><br/>
<br/>
<strike><em>Hey, Cadence!</em></strike><br/>
<br/>
After her years of writing apologies to over half of Jackalfax’s population, Morrigan thought she would be an expert in writing letters. She was not.<br/>
Sprawled on her recently enlarged bedroom floor, surrounded with scrunched up paper, the Wundersmith groaned into her hands. Her face felt unnaturally warm.<br/>
‘Okay Morrigan, let’s try this again.’<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear Cadence, </em><br/>
<em>There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, and I thought it would be best to just write it down. Ever since-</em><br/>
<br/>
There was a knock on Morrigan’s window. Her fourth floor window. She jumped, scrunched up yet another piece of paper, and turned around.<br/>
It was Hawthorne.<br/>
Obviously.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
‘So. Let me get this straight. You’re not.’<br/>
<br/>
It had taken an unreasonably long amount of time for Morrigan to work out how to get Hawthorne off the wall of the Deucalion and into her room. It had taken even longer for her to sneak Hawthorne into the broom closet containing the first aid kid, because even though he had worn his incredibly protective dragonriding gear, he had still managed to get multiple blisters and scratches on his hands and knees. It had taken another several minutes for Morrigan to sneak Hawthorne back, and explain why she had multiple piles of paper, some the height of her bed, all over her room.<br/>
<br/>
‘Well, uhhhh….. I mean I wouldn’t say that, but… uhhhh…..’ Morrigan trailed off.<br/>
<br/>
‘But you would?’<br/>
<br/>
Morrigan sighed. ‘I don’t know. I grew up in the Republic- remember? We couldn’t really... act like that.’<br/>
<br/>
‘Well, you’re acting “like that” right now.’ Hawthorne grinned. ‘I should know, I’m an expert in these things.’<br/>
<br/>
‘Didn’t you try flirting with Arch with fortune cookie pick-up lines?’<br/>
<br/>
‘I’m usually an expert in these things.’<br/>
<br/>
Morrigan laughed. ‘Well then, somewhat-expert. Let’s get this letter written.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gaydence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(This is not the official second chapter!! I just really wanted to post it in its entirely unedited, backspace keyless glory before i fix it and make it.. actually good)  Cadence and Morrigan gay panic, and lam breaks the fourth wall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Cadence?'</p><p>"'Cadence1!'</p><p>"Mum, cCadernce is being gay please help newhat di i do</p><p>'stop lil bro its not a god vibe'</p><p>'oh;'</p><p>cadence pushed him of the bed and loked at the bright pink red note in her hand</p><p>dera miog, im gay for you, love cadence</p><p>cadence couldnt posibly give taht to morigan! she had to ad beter puntuation first.aft</p><p>er cadence got dressed and rready for school and stuf, she sat down on her desk and lookkked at the letter again.,</p><p>dear moohg, imm gay fotr you. love3 cadence</p><p>she git out a iferent piene of piunk paper. she worte "der morrigan, i have a crush on you, love" fore stuopping and regretting her entire lifes desicions. she got ut anothe rbit of paper, soon shell run out!</p><p>and then she ran out (peg + gcat big problem music plaus)</p><p>she sighed, out the paper she had written on in the bin, and then fucking printed to school ebcayse she was latde.</p><p>'hey morricadencence!' morrigan saifd when cadence oepened the her fordoor into the hometrain sation only a mcouple of minutes wait no only a minute untiljahduduihliuhli</p><p>'hey cadence!' morrigan dsad when cadenc e came through her station 817 door as the spuffing of thpoelmetrain came around the corner</p><p>'hey morrigan!' Cadene replied, debby ryan-ing. 'hawthorne was standing nwear the other wall, whcuich wasnt too far awaty because the statuions tiny. morrigfan turned to him for a second, and he nodded at her.</p><p>'hey cadence, theres something iw nates to tell you-' the huffing of hometrain finally caught up to them, and miss cheery jumped out dangerously clodse to tehe train rails. anah [pu a finger up to say something pbut put it back down when she remembered tjat miss cheery dontlisten to noo christan pan docgtor.</p><p>'hello, 919! how are we feeling on this final day before the summer hols?'</p><p>'gay.' the unit replied as one</p><p>'eh, shoudve realized. takoing after yur conductor, huh?'</p><p>"no, this is just a gay fanfiction wtritten by a gay person who s retty sure thgar t everyonre oon nevermoor is gay,' lam replied</p><p>oh', said miss cheery. no one spoke for the rest of the trip.</p><p>when they got to wunsoc, morrigan led cadenc e away intofurther the whinging woods.</p><p>'look, cadecnce, the thing i wanted to tell you at te station was-'</p><p>'whya re there gwy bitched in our woods?' the woods whinged'we didnt say that these gay kids were allowed her. get to class gay kids.'</p><p>nmoo siged, and walked away to class. 'ill ask you later, i guess.' hshe mumbled, but casdence heard.</p><p>ask me what&gt;? she thought</p><p> </p><p>wtf gay little morridence</p><p>wtf gay little morridence</p><p>wtf gay little morridence</p><p>wtf gay litte morridence</p><p>"Miss Blackburn, concentrate!</p><p>canece had spent the lat s three</p><p>cadence had spent her last three classes thinking over her notw. and whaterver ,morrigan whas going to tell her, but mostly the notew.</p><p>she had found a sheet of paper in the her bag, and had spendrtrdtrdtdrd been ignoring her claasees just to woerk out what to write. Maybe a love letter? something anonymous ? just a simple "wanna go out"? no, that wouldn work, morrigan bareley left her howuse. if cadence hawanted to chande a cance with her, she has dti make this letter perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again- I'll edit this one and post it in a few days hopefully, look out for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>